Broken Hearts Parade
by Mazarine Fennec
Summary: HIATUS After the universe had found it's peace it has been searching for, there are those that find they must search for there worth as a human being. Duo Maxwell, after a heartbreak, decides it's his turn. implied 1x2 but probably 2x6 zechs
1. Come Sail Away

1Disclaimer: I have no claim whatsoever over the Gundam Wing franchise. I only have enough creativity to own the computer and story plot. Therefore–do not sue me, you won't get much.

Author's Note: Well, here you have it, I'm trying my hand at yaoi. I cannot guarantee that it will be the best as I am still a bit awkward with writing it. However, I will try my best to please the masses. Please also allow a bit of time to explain my reasoning behind this fanfiction. I absolutely love Duo Maxwell. I also happen to love Duo paired with Mr. Stoneypants himself, Heero Yuy. Therefore, 1x2 suits my fancy. However, there's this one little... skinny factor that I had to take into consideration, and her name is Relena Pizzacrust.. Er... I mean Relena Peacecraft.. Yeah . ... Anyways, I figured, that if the boys were going to be gay, Relena would make it as impossible for them to hook up as she possibly could, without looking too conspicuous.

So I decided that, with this fic, I could achieve that. Also, one more thing I will note, Duo is doing a lot of soul searching in this fic, meaning, he's trying to look for what he's best at, because he feels inferior to all of the others. So, With all of that out of the way, I bid you good reading. Please remember that I would appreciate it greatly if you were to comment me when you've finished, it is good soul food for myself as well as a tool to help me find out what I'm doing right or wrong with my writing. So, if you would be so kind as to R&R I would love you all forever. Happy Reading Minna-san! Tee To The Fa.

Warning: Yaoi, swearing, general warning recievable things -

Chapter One: Come Sail Away

_We got problems_

_We don't know how solve em_

_Everywhere we go_

_We got some skeletons that follow._

_Broken Hearts Parade_

_GoodCharlotte_

Now-A-days, things were alot less hectic than they had been during the war.

"You're doing WHAT!?"

Fighting wasn't essential because the peace was no longer just a luxury, but a set rule, or so they all thought. Rogue soldiers were irrelevant, but the ones that were left worked for the Preventers that had branched out over the universe. They kept the peace.

"Resigning, that would be what the letter is for..."

However, with the absence of war, some people had to come to terms and realizations about what they are worth, and what they aren't worth...

"B-But Duo... Why?"

Lady looked up at one of her more favored employees. Even if he goofed around far too much and did paper work far too less, she had grown a soft spot for the American. he kept everyone around him in high spirits, so why would he want to leave? Said man shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I've realized there I'm really not needed as much as I initially thought I was. Never really was come to think of it."

"Duo! how could you say something like that? You're a brilliant pilot, and one of the best espionage experts I've seen in my years as a high ranking officer."she said incredulously.

"It's only the truth Miss Une." Duo pulled a hand from his pocket and ran it through his bangs.

"I... just can't keep up with the guys. Quat and Trowa are happily together, and Quatre is

is running a big firm... Wufei is Sally's medical partner, so he's goin' places, and Heero is the professional bodyguard for pretty-in-pink.. I can't compete with that, and my skills aren't anywhere close to proficient enough for any of that." he said

"I mean, on the missions you give us, I'm left behind with the technical things... mechanical jobs.. You know I get bored with that shit."

Une gave him a pleading look.

"Duo, I can change that." he shook his head and she looked into the violet depths to see pain and sadness, and at that moment, she realized that there was more to this confession that what he was telling her.

"I appreciate all you're trying to do, but I want to try my hand at finding out who I am. For the past five years I've been living as what I was made to be, a pilot.. I want to know what I really am, not what I was programmed to do." he said and she sighed. There had to be another way. She knew she should stop pressing the issue, but she couldn't let him wallow in pity that wasn't righteously placed, Duo was too good for that. She saw that he wasn't really happy with the situation, but had deemed his way the only way to remedy it, the least she could do was humor him. She sighed in defeat and leaned back in her chair.

"Duo... I can't go against your will to keep you here, but I just don't see how this is solving anything. Really, isn't there another alternative? Some other way to find yourself than leaving behind everything you knew?"

"As I see it, there's nothing here for me really, just a few friends, but, they come and go in life, you've said so yourself." She winced, ok, she might have said something like that to him before, but she really didn't think that he had payed much attention to it.

"What do you plan on doing when you leave?" she asked, pulling out files to begin his papers. he shrugged and sat in the chair across from her.

"Movin' to the American Colony in the L2 Cluster. Maybe I'll help clean up my old home or something." It was at that moment that her pen paused above his papers and she had a brilliant idea. She beamed up at him.

"Duo, I don't think you'll have to resign!! I have just the thing that is best suited for what you have in mind." she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll humor, what is it?" Une smiled and pulled out a folder and leafed through it.

"We've been recently thinking along the same lines as you. L2 really needs to be rebuilt and cleaned up, but there isn't enough leadership there to actually be able to rig some sort of system up. We planted a base there about a year ago, on the American colony." she handed him the file to look at. He leafed through it.

"They're looking for a multitude of positions.. General training officers." he mused. Une smiled and leaned forward.

"Duo, how would you like to be General Maxwell and have your own unit to lead?" he looked up at her.

"My own gang?"

"I can have one fo the higher ranks on the base organize a group of individuals for you to whip into shape and form to be your group. A group that follows your very orders. Not only that, I will personally promote you to General of the L2 Preventers. Zechs is up there right now, but he's just doing basic mobile doll and field training."

Une watched the expressions that crossed his face.

"I'd get my own team... a chance to begin again.. And hell, my ol buddy Zechsie-poozle happens to reside there too..." he rubbed his chin.

"Well is it an accepted offer?"

"I..." Duo thought hard, with his own feelings of insignificance running rampant through his mind, maybe the chance to prove to the others that he was worth something... it was a very appealing offer. He gave Une a smile and pulled the pen from her fingers and pulling the papers before him to put his signature on the indicated lines.

"I think it's a miracle in progress Miss Une, thanks for the opportunity." he stood up and handed her the pen back. Une smiled widely at him, and appreciatively.

"Anything Duo, I'll have your papers changed and transferred immediately." he nodded and put his hand on the door knob, pausing briefly.

"Really, thank you Lady... it means a lot to know that maybe there is hope yet... and that someone is willing to stick to me like glue."

"I plan on sticking to you like that really tacky Elmer's glue they give to toddlers in kindergarten.. You just make sure to keep in contact right? Not just because I'm your boss, but because I'm a friend who wants to keep looking out for you."

Duo managed to give her one of his real grins and he gave her a mock salute.

"See ya on the flip side Miss Leader Lady person." he waved over his shoulder and walked from the room. Une watched after him with a smile and then looked down at the transfer papers.

"I hope whoever hurt you, Duo Maxwell, gets their just desserts..."

There, Chapter one has been finished. So far there isn't much yaoi in it, but do not worry to those of you who were looking forward to it, there will be hints coming up and later in the story I do plan for there to be some hot boy action .


	2. Movin' On

1Disclaimer: gundam wing doesn't belong to me, however, this story and the original character so. So please no stealie and no sue-ie, I haven't any money, I ish poor highschool graduate.

Author's note: Well, movin time! Duo's getting ready to movin to L-2 and has a few visitors. It is here that we learn part of the reason why Duo is leaving and what he's leaving behind. I've decided that, since Duo is gay, just not the typical " Wueer Eye for the Straight Guy" kind of gay, he'd be good friends with the ladies. So in here, I'm going to be having Catherine, Sally, Noin and Hilde amung his best friends. Also, I decided that I really don't give wufei enough credit, so there will be plenty of the justice ranting china-doll in here And as an added note, I've named Lady Une the Vice President of what Relena calls a government. She's the Vice Foreign Minister, but Really, to me, that's just another fancy word for President. Therefore, I believe, that since Relena couldn't direct an army when needed, she needed someone to do it for here hence, Une's title. Happy reading Tee To the Fa

Warning: Sexuality, innuendo, swearing, Relena bashing.

Chapter Two: Movin' On

_We got baggage_

_Y'know we're gonna drag it_

_Everywhere we go_

_For everyone to see._

_Broken Hearts Parade_

_Good Charlotte._

Duo nodded his head politely at the customs woman as she took his Id car from him. She gave him a shy smile and began to punch in a few notes and numbers with her wll manicured hands. Duo pulled his hat off and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit that he couldn't help but keep. He then tugged irritably at the military uniform that he was wearing. Considering he was to meet with Zechs at the docking station, and go straight to the base from there, Une had suggested that he looked his best, and it wasn't often that people saw him looking his best. The customs clerk looked up.

"How may I help you this morning General Maxwell?" she asked politely, handing his ID back to him. Une really must have meant that his promotion would take affect as soon as possible.

"I should have a request for docking papers on file somewhere. Vice President Une registered them." he said as she tapped a few more times on the keyboard.

"Une-sama did indeed request the transportation pass sir." she leaned down to pull up a folder and rooted through it for a pamphlet and a ticket.

"You will be seated in the first class, seat A-10, have a nice flight and thank you for using Sunlines." Duo nodded his head in appreciating and walked away from the counter, stuffing the ticket into his military greens. He would be traveling on a civilian flight while all his belongings would be taken to his new home on L2's American Colony, what was known as the United States. It was modeled afer the 20th century Washington Dc and surrounding states–small, but effective for what it was being used for.

The space port was packed with people heading to the colonies. He saw a little bow swinging from his mother's arms while his sister sat upon their father's shoulders, giggling. Not too far from that family was a couple holding onto each other. He smiled at seeing them, it was a cute coupling, and he hoped that the two of them had everything they wanted out of the relationship. Suddenly, surrounded by the normal people, he felt very uncomfortable in his uniform. It was so professional, so unlike him.

"Duo!"

Turning, the braided pilot saw four women and a man running in his general direction.

"Hey Sally, Noin, Cat, Hilde.. Wu-bear." the all nodded.

"We heard about your promotion and transfer, congrats buddy!" Hilde said and he smiled.

"Thanks Hil."

"Are you really going to leave us Duo?" Sally asked, holding Wufei's hand.

" 'Fraid so, it's about time I get the hell outta dodge and did something. I'm done being third, fourth and fifth wheel." Duo gave them a grin. "All that baggage just weighs things down." he saw their looks visibly soften.

"He really hurt you... didn't he Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

Duo suddenly deflates and they caught a glimpse inside of his eyes.

"That blatantly obvious?" their heads nodded for the second time.

"What did he say exactly?" Hilde questioned.

"That's just it, I never got to ask him."

"What?!"

"Why not?"

"Considering he was half naked and in the same room with pretty-in-pink, I didn't want to get blasted through a wall when he whipped out his gun from nowhere-land and shot me for startling him so much his spandex screeched and ran away." he snickered at his very thoughtful sentence.

"So you ran?"

"Like a toddler from a mass murdering clown, Trowa not included."

"Oh, Duo, I'm so sorry." hilde pulled her friend into a hug.

"So that's what Relena wanted to talk about..." Sally looked at Wufei's confused face.

"She said something about big news that she wanted to share with everybody.. Maybe it was that she and Heero got together." Duo sighed.

"Well, there go my chances, how can I compete with Princess Pansy-ass? She's a chick, has money, and comes running to Heero when she needs something." he threw up his hands. "And you wonder why like men." they laughed.

"Don't worry Duo, I'm sure there's that perfect guy out there. One with a better ass than Heero Yuy." Catherine reassured him. Duo gave them a grin.

"Like a blond headed Lightening Count." Wufei sputtered.

"Zechs is in L2?" he asked and Duo nodded.

"He'll be my number two guy.. And I don't think I'll mind much if he still has the ass that he had back during Mariemaia's short reign."

"Duo Maxwell, you're bad."

"I know Right? It's amazing–."

**"Flight 950 to L2 Cluster now boarding."**

Duo looked at his friends.

"Well, time for me to get my ass outta here, long flight ahead and all." the girls all glomped him with a hug at the same time.

"We'll miss you lots!"

"Yeah, we'll always call and send you strawberry pocky!"

"And letters!!" Duo nodded his head and shook Wufei's hand.

"Could you do me a favor and keep my location and reason for leaving a secret from Heero? I can't lie, but you'll have no problem with it." Wufei nodded his head.

"What about Quatre and Trowa?"

"Let em know, they have that right, just tell them to keep it on the down low and that I will call them both when I get the chance."

"I will try my best.. You take care of yourself Maxwell, and when you aren't too busy.. Or you find what you're looking for, just make sure you come back right?" Duo nodded and gave Wufei a brotherly hug.

"Till next time pal."

"See you Duo." the braided man waved over his shoulders and walked towards the boarding station.

"Poor guy... I would leave too if my man was snogged by a peppy prissy like that." Hilde said.

"Duo just needs some time, that's all, you know what the say, the best Neosporin is time to heal a wound, maybe this will help." Sally siad.

"Alright you gossiping females, let's get back to base, we still need to head over to Relena's tonight." Wufei made a gagging sound.

"Why, Wufei, are you THAT disgusted by Miss Peacecraft?" Catherine asked.

"You have no idea onna.. There are no words in the dictionary that could explain my hatred of that... thing."

"Ooooooo Thing.. I like that one.."

Duo eased himself into the seat and let out a breath he had no idea he'd been holding. Pulling his hat off, he pulled his braid over his shoulder and pulled the ponytail from it. His hair loosened and he ran his fingers through it to get the long strands out of the braid before redoing it up into a looser ponytail. He looked out the window and sighed.

"I'm running again... some big shot I must be..." he said to himself as his mind wandered back to why he was currently sitting in a nice first class seat in his uniform.

_Duo slowly walked up the steps to Heero's apartment. Though he was still arguing with himself, he really had to do this. Quatre and Trowa had reassured him that nothing could go terribly wrong, but somehow, his gut feeling was telling him that they were dirty filthy LIARS!. Then, after what seemed like forever, he was facing Heero's door, room 310. On the other side was possibly the scariest person alive.. Well, at that moment at least. What would Heero say after the confession? Would he feel the same? Would he look at him in disgust? His stomach churned once more and he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was a slight shuffling from the other side before the scruffy pilot opened the door, half dressed and looking quite gorgeous and disheveled. Duo almost blushed._

_Heero looked at him in mild surprise._

_"...Duo..."_

_"You, 'Ro, sup pal." he said with a smile._

_"What... what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked, giving him the look. Duo held up his hands and waved them a bit._

_"No! Une let me have the day off, no lie." Heero visibly relaxed._

_"You never answered my question... what are you doing here?" Duo was surprised to hear that there was no threat of death in his tone nor a tone that meant he didn't like the fact one of his friends was standing on his door mat._

_"Uh, I actually wanted to–"_

_"Heero? Who's that?"_

_The door opened all the way and Relena, dressed in a frilly pink sun dress stood beside Heero._

_"Oh! Maxwell, it's you." she said and Duo felt his face go white and his heart shatter into little pieces.. This couldn't be happening..._

_"Hello... Miss Relena." he almost choked out. "Am.. Am I interrupting something?" he asked_

_"No..."_

_"Actually, you are, could you please tell Heero what you had to tell him so we can get back to our activities?" Duo missed the glare that Heero had sent her way. And, in panic, Duo did the one thing he told himself he would never ever do... he lied._

_"Uh, just here to tell ya that I won't be able to make the meeting tomorrow night, gonna be extremely busy." Heero raised an eyebrow as Duo went whiter._

_"You couldn't have called about that?" Relena asked._

_"Well, I was here in the neighborhood picking something up and remembered that I needed to tell him, so I decided to pay a visit too, didn't expect him to be busy.." Duo took a step back and headed for the stairs. " I'll let ya'll get back to your convo... see ya later Ro."_

_"D..Duo..." Duo gave Heero his best smile and waved over his shoulder, running down the steps. As soon as he'd gotten out of the building, he'd ran to the closest ally and emptied his stomach. He had lied... he had lied and been a fool..._

Duo rubbed his prickling eyes and shook his head.

"What a fool I am..."

"Well, would this fool like some company?" Duo looked up to see a pretty woman standing in the aisle, dressed in a cute top that covered an obvious bulge.

"It would be muchly appreciated Ma'am, thanks for offering." he patted the seat beside him and she nodded.

"Thank you..."

"Duo.. Duo Maxwell, and you're mighty welcome miss..."

"Analise, Analise Ross." she sat down beside him and took a deep breath.

"Ya okay there?" Duo asked and she gave him a radiant smile, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Just fine, walking is hard when you've got a little one in your middle." she said and he grinned.

"How far along?"

"Seven months now."

"Wow... you look good for seven months.. Boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet, I'm hoping it's a baby girl though." Duo nodded.

"Are you going to see the father?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, the father left me a while before he found out that I was pregnant, I'm just going to get away, my mother lives in L2, so I'm going to be staying with her."

"Sound's like a plan." he said as the light came on for their seatbelts. He helped Analise with hers.

"What about you? Going to see a girlfriend?" she asked. Duo laughed.

"I wish... no, I don't date women..."

"Ok, boyfriend then?"

"Wrong again, I'm moving to L2 for a job... and to get away from... well.." Analise shook her head.

"No need, I can see that look, someone else's and unattainable."

"Damn you're good."

"I'm going to be a mother, I have to have some sort of practice." Duo laughed, he and this woman just might become good friends..

Sorry the ending sucked, but I really didn't want to stretch it any further than I already had. You will be seeing more of Analise and her baby, as well as Duo's team. And as of this moment, I'm deciding on whether or not I should keep it 1x2 or if I should change it. Y'see, my other fave pairing happens to be Duo and Zechs, and the blond bombshell will definitely be seen more in the fic. Tell meh what ya think!! R&R por favor!


	3. Sweet Home Alabama

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing, or rather, anything that you all recognize. I do, however own the things you don't recognize.

Author's note: I would like to thank all of those who actually read this POS story, and even more to the few that have reviewed it. I still don't know the pairing at the moment, but I promise there will be tons of drama and triangles between Duo, Zechs and Heero. Don't worry, Relena doens't get a happy ending... in fact, she doesn't get anything because I hate here XD Anywho, have fun kiddies!!Tee to the Fa

Ps- Yes.. I use song titles as my chapter titles XD

Warnings: Homosexuality, Relena bashing, swearing.. Yippee skippy.

Chapter Three:

Sweet Home Alabama(not)

_Thanks to you, now I get_

_I get what I want._

_Since you been gone._

**Since you been gone.**Kelly Clarkson,

_Dong-dong...ding-dong..._

Heero stood up from his couch and walked to his door. He unlocked the handle and opened the door.

"Afternoon Heero!" he nodded at the group that was standing just outside his apartment. He opened the door to allow them entry and his eyes lingered momentarily on Trowa and Quatre's entwined fingers before he walked over to resume his position on the couch.

"Is everyone here?" Relena asked when he returned.

"What about Duo?" Quatre asked, looking around for the braided pilot. Heero would have answered, but Wufei beat him to it.

"Duo has been sent on an extended solo mission." he said

"He what?" Heero asked.

"Yes, Really? We just saw him yesterday." Relena said, secretly hoping that the man was gone– it strengthened her chances with Heero immensely, considering all the talk of the American pilot having secret feelings for him. She hoped that it was fasle as well, but she had learned to never underestimate the hacking specialist.

Wufei kept a straight face, betraying everything he was thinking.

" I do not know the exact details of the situation, only Lady Une knows that, and would not explain it to me. Therefore, all I have to tell you is that Duo may not return for a long while." he said, his voice signaling that he would not be bothered by the matter any longer.

"That's rather uncharacteristic for even Duo Maxwell." Relena said as if she knew him personally. Also, it didn't sound right to her.

"I had always pegged him as a grounded person, I mean, you all mean so much to him, why would he want to leave you for a solo mission?" Quatre and Trowa, thinking the exact same thing, turned their eyes to Wufei, both secretly asking what the meaning of all of this was. He only answered them with a few quick taps of his feet.'**I'll tell you later'**

"There are times where we must not ask the reasoning to a mission. We are soldiers first and foremost, therefore, we do as we are told." he answered

"Then why wouldn't they send Heero? I mean, he's better on solo missions, Duo likes people." Relena protested.

"Heero wasn't the best choice for this mission, I suppose." Hilde said. " Like Wufei said, we only do what we're told, therefore, you shouldn't be asking about it because there isn't anything we can tell you that we don't already know." She said, quieting all of the other questions that were probably going to be asked.

"Besides, Duo has changed since we were youngerm there's nothing saying now that he hasn't matured." Relena snorted to herself, there was no way that the American idiot would ever grow up.

"Matured?! Hell, have you seen him without his shirt on? Definately a god." Sally said. Noin fanned herself.

"Drop-dead gorgeous." the girls laughed.

"While on the subject... how is your relationship with Milliardo going Lu?" Relena asked happily. She'd always thought that the two of them made such a cue couple, and Noin was good for her brother, especially to recreate the Peacecraft family. Noin blinked and looked at Relena like she was crazy.

"I haven't spoken to _Zechs_ in about two years... and besides... can't have a relationship when he's gay now can I?" she said and smirked as Relena sputtered.

'My brother is gay?!"

" Yes."

"Surely you must be joking?"

"No, ma'am, Zechs is 100 Percent homosexuality."

" Beautiful homosexuality." Sally said and they giggled again. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"I'm losing my fiancé to gay men..." Sally laughed and hugged Wufei.

"No you're not, I'm just complimenting two gorgeous men that happen to be gay."

"Oh, I forgot there was s difference..."

Suddenly, something clicked in Heero's mind and he froze his coffee cup to his lips.

"Hilde... what about... you and Duo?' he asked as she looked at him from her spot on the floor.

"I've never been in a relationship with Duo, that's be like... like dating my older brother."

"Your gay older brother." Wufei added and she nodded her head vigorously. The girls laughed again.

"Duo is gay too?!" Relena and Heero asked, or rather shouted in unison. Relena secretly thanked whatever god there was out there, not, there was no way that Heero could deny her, not when Duo was gay and he was not. That must have been why he took the solo mission. And Heero, standing right next to her, was about to have an emotional overload. Here he had been thinking that Duo would always leave his heart to Hilder, spending most of his career with the girl... and Duo didn't even like women... Could this mean that.. That Duo...

"You mean to tell me that you didn't know Heero?" trowa asked levelly. Heero shook his head.

"But.. That's what he came over to your apartment to tell yyou." Quatre said.

"He said it was becuase he wanted to tell me that he wasn't able to come to the meeting..."

There was a heavy silence that permeated through the room as the new information sunk into those who didn't know.

"That means... he lied. Duo must have lied to you." Quatre said, hand covering his mouth in shock.

"Poor Duo, that must be why he was so pale, he gets himself so sick when he'd forced to lie." Sally said.

"Why would he lie to me?" Heero asked. " I'm his best friend..."

"You really have no idea... do you Heero?" wufei asked, looking at the confused look on the other man's face.

"Can we please refain from talking about the poor guy behind his back? He's probably having a sneezing fit about now." Hilde scolded.

"Yes, really, please just get down to business you two, we all have places to be." Catherine said, sitting back down next to her brother.

Relena gave them all a hapy smile that many thought didn't belong there.

"Heero is moving in with me!"

"He's what! Why???"

"It's the easiest possible way to protect her from impending harm. If I were to... pose as a partner, then no one would try to assasinate her. Or at least, that's what Relena thinks. I agree, with me there, there would be less people to harm her." Heero agreed. And it was right then when it clicked into Wufei's mind, the reason Duo was sick, the reason he lied, and the reason he left. It all made sense.

"It that all?" he asked in an even more level voice that mean't he was not pleased.

"Well... yes... aren't you releived? There isn't going to be anymore need to pull you away from your other jobs." she said as they all stood.

"Not really, but we can't help it can we..." Quatre mumbled to Trowa who nodded his head.

"Then all of us must be going, we've got dinner reservations that will not wait on us." Wufei said, the first to walk out the door, galring at Relena.

"I'm sure that, since Duo isn't here to take his, we can call Miss Une, she'd like to come." Catherine said. Relena watched them go and then looked at Heero.

"Aren't you going with them?" she asked.

"I... hadn't been invited." he said slowly, running a hand through his hair.. He would get down to the meaning of all of this... and he'd find out where Duo was.

Bleh, this turned out a bit shorter than I had planned, but, oh well, I did add in a few things that weren't originally in there. And before any of you say anything, I know... I used way too much dialogue in here, and that hadn't been intended either. Plann for more Analise and Duo in the next chapter and the conversation between Wufei and the gang. Also, we get a sneak peak at four of Duo's team mates and a growing attraction to a certain Blond haired Lightening Count.Please R&R Minna!!!!Tee To The Fa


	4. Hero's Comeback

Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing and all it's wealthy franchise.. That's why I'm writing this cheesy story on a non-paying fansite... ( insert sarcasm here) Seriously guys, I don't own shyte...

Author's note: Well, what I cut out of the last chapter will be showing up in this one. Zechie-poozle is in this one. Also, as a further note, I find a grown up Duo very attractive, therefore, there will be mature Duo in these chapters.. I assure you I will try to keep him in character as much as possible though. Happy reading! Tee to the Fa

Warnings: Sexuality, innuendo, vulgar language

Chapter Four: Hero's Comeback

"Flight 950 is now docking, please be sure to gather all your belongings and thank you for flying Sunlines." Duo stood and helped Analise up with him from her own seat.

"Thank you Duo."

"No prob Lis." he grabbed her carry on, giving her a bright smile. In the short time the two of them had been on the flight, they'd become very good friends.. He followed her out of the shuttle, keeping close to her side to make sure that she wouldn't be mugged or even hurt. He knew these ports like the back of his hand, and he knew that they were some of the most dangerous places to be.

"Such the gentleman, I can't see why this Heero person wouldn't be madly in love with you." she said and he winked,

"I know right? I've got this hotness thing going on that makes me irresistible." both of them laughed.

"That's right, you're a sexy piece of man meat."

"Analise!! Dear over here!"

Both of them turned to see a stock woman in a floral dress waving towards them.

"That's my mother, I better get going." she said, looking up at him.

"Yup, don't make old women wait, they get testy." he teased.

"Duo Maxwell, you're impossible!"

"Don't you forget it. You call me, okay? As soon as you get settled I'll take you out of some of L2'sbest and greasiest pizza." she laughed and reached up, giving him a hug.

"I'll see you later Duo!!" she called, running over to her mother who enveloped her in a hug. Duo smiled and shifted his own carry on before walking away towards the entrance of the port.

As soon as he got into the crowds, he heard the murmurs, things he'd not really missed in his years away from his home, whispers normally meant that something was wrong.

"My, my, my, look at him, I can't even get my hair to grow that long."

"Is he the new Grand General? I heard that Vice President Une hired someone to come and fix up the cluster."

"But he's so young!"

"Oh Em Gee, isn't he so cute! Think he'll give me his number?"

"I remember that kid, when he was just a youngster, he always stole from my shop with his little band of hooligans." Duo winced, that must be the old man he and the orphans took from.

"Is he really?" Duo caught a glimpse of the old man nodding his head.

"Yeah, but it's amazing how some poor little street kid grew up to be such a wonder for the colony, I'm proud to say that he was the one that stole from me." Duo looked up to see him send a wink his way and Duo grinned.

"Duo Maxwell."

He turned his gaze and suddenly he was staring at someone else's chest. Raising an eyebrow, he looked up into the stormy grey eyes of the Lightening Count. His breath was temporarily taken away. The blond bombshell hadn't lost any of his professional glory.

" You're drooling..." Zechs said with a slight smirk and Duo wiped his mouth.

"Well, who wouldn't, nice to see ya again Merquise." they shook hands.

"You as well... _sir_."

"Oooo, I like that, do it again." they began to walk out of the airport with Zechs chuckling.

"It's good to see that you haven't changed all that much Maxwell, I think I would be afraid if you did." Zechs said as they hailed a cab.

"Well, can't change em all eh? You my escort then?" Duo asked as Zechs opened the cab door for the smaller man. He climbed in after Duo and nodded his head.

"Une called me ahead to instruct me on the time and date of your arrival. I made sure that I was here to pick you up on the dot.– Base." the cab driver nodded his head and they began to move.

"Did... did she tell you everything?"

"Had I not been here on this colony, both my sister and yuy would no longer be walking earth as live humans." he said and Duo's mouth dropped.

"You don't even know me and you're gonna kill em?" he said, those steel grey eyes turned to look at him once again and Duo's face went red, think of Heero... Heero was the only one that could make him melt like that.. Think, think of Heero... Damn, not working.

"It is my duty to protect the well being of my superior..." was all that Zechs said, and they drove in silence to the base.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright Wufei, explain– now." Quatre stared levelly at his friend, making it obvious that he didn't want to budge on the subject until all of his questions were answered. Everyone was seated in a private room in a very nice Chinese restaurant. Said Chinese man set down his sake cup.

"Apparently Duo had gone to Heero's apartment to confess his sexuality and attraction to said pilot."

"We knew that much, Duo had come to Quatre for help during their lunch break, I saw them leave together to Duo's car." Noin said. Wufei nodded his agreement.

"However, Duo didn't manage to confess anything because Relena was there in the apartment with Heero."

"Btich..." Hilde murmured.

"So duo panicked and had to lie..."Une said thoughtfully.

"So it would seem, and we all know how sick Duo makes himself when forced to lie." Wufei said.

"So.. So that's why Duo took the solo mission?" Quatre asked, lip quivering.

"That isn't totally his choice, I believe I had something to do with him taking the mission in the first place." Une said. Everyone looked at her and she was forced to explain.

"Maybe at first that must have been the reason why he took the job, but I did insist that he take it. I didn't see the point in him throwing his career away because of a love loss. I mean, the man was going to submit a resignation." she said, causing a few of them to gasp and the waitress, who had been listening to the conversation bite her lip. Duo had been one of her favorite customers.

"I think though, what finally did him in, was the fact that Duo wants to make his own life." she finally said.

"That would make perfect sense if you looked at it the right way. Like all of us, duo has been raised to be a human tool of war, the only thing he's ever known has been what he's been taught to know." Trowa said.

"So, that must mean that this is his chance to be a normal human being with a life of his own, to figure his worth in society." Sally pinned together.

"That sounds about right, and I think it's the best thing that he could be doing, don't get me wrong..." Wufei took a bite of an egg roll that had been passed to him. " Duo is one of my best friends, and nothing will stand in my way to protect him... but it's time that he sort out what he needs to sort out... besides, I have the feeling that there is someone up there that is perfectly willing to help him do so." he said

"Who?" Quatre asked.

"Zechs Merquise.. Someone who has had a growing crush on our pilot since he began working for the preventers." Une said with a chuckle and everyone laughed.

"It's so funny to think that Zechs has a crush on Duo, you'd think that he was.. Not capable of anything like a cruch." Hilde laughed.

"This could work perfectly, Duo would forget about Heero and the heart ache that he caused, and he and Zechs would have a wonderful life together.." Catherine said. Everyone looked at her.

"Don't look at me, I dare fangirl." she said, turning her head away indignantly as everyone laughed.

"That's not the only thing, we'll be sending up the brand new Deathscythe Hellfire custom, Duo will be glad to have his companion back." Une said and Wufei smiled. The preventer engineers had been working on renovating the gundams to bring back a lasting symbol of peace to the people, and he had no doubt that Duo would be highly glad to have his precious Shinigami back, he knew he was eager to see Nataku once more.

"Personally, I believe all of this should be kept on a need to know basis, there's no need to have Heero go searching for Duo at this time, he'd only cause more harm than good. And Relena isn't much better, now that she knows about Duo's sexuality, there is a great possibility that she will try everything to keep Duo away from Heero, hoping that Heero will love her." Une said, and everyone agreed with her with a nod.

Phew, one of the shorter ones I think, but it works just fine. Man... I just had another realization... Im making Relena out to be one of the biggest bitches of all time.. Like the mother of all bitches... and I don't feel one drop of remorse... damn.. Anywho, please R& R and bare with me. I'm camping near a river...without any internet access, so these chapters are a product of mass boredom and too much time on my hands. Until the next chapter minna! Tee to the Fa


	5. Helena

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you feel familiar with in this fic, it all belongs to the creators of the gundam universe. I only own unfamiliar things and this computer that is bringing you the chapters.

Author's note: Thanks a bunch to those of you reading. I haven't gotten many reviews, and truthfully, I like to read them, good or bad, but still, the hit counter means at least a few of you are reading them... right? Anyways, here's another chapter, and Happy 4th of July. I'm currently sitting at a picnic table, near a bonfire and I'm bringing this to you from there. So happy reading Tee to the Fa

Warnings: sexuality, language, innuendo.

Chapter Five: Helena

Duo stepped out of the jeep and pushed his hair behind her shoulder as he gazed out at the base around him. It wasn't as big as he had imagined it to be, but with a little work, he knew that he could have it twice the size of the base back home at the capitol. He looked around at the layout, memorizing the training ground, the barracks, mess halls, and even the offices. He smiled softly and viewed his primary domain.

"What do you think? Is it up to standard?" Zechs asked, coming over to stand next to him.

"It's gorgeous," he replied. "But it needs a little work. By the time I'm done with it, it'll be even better that the base back home. We'll be the best damn military in the five colony clusters." Zechs chuckled, sending chills down the 21 year old's spine as he looked up.

"I hope it turns out to be everything that you envisioned. C'mon, I'll show you around Helena." he said and Duo raised an eyebrow, looking up at him.

"Who?"

"The base, her names Helena 395." Duo's face widened into a grin.

"Even better!" Zechs laughed, oh would it be a roller coaster ride with him as the leading General.

There was a mumble going around about a lithe brunette woman accompanying Commander Merquise around the base. There was also a rumor that she was his lover, or maybe that she was a new secretary. Kenneth Heat had heard all of them by the time he'd entered the bustling mess hall. The men were talking about who could get her first while the women were asking how they could get their hair that long, or that shiny.

"Man, they just can't give it a rest can they?" a young man said, sitting down in front of Kenneth.

"Not when I 'ear she's quite the looker they won'." he said gruffly as a woman walked over and sat next to him.

"Afternoon darling." she said, leaning up to kiss him.

"Afternoon Miss Heat." the other man said.

"Hello Jason, where are the twins?" she asked, looking around.

"Here."

They turned to see two blond walking over towards the table with lunch trays.

"Hear about the new girl?" the taller of the two said. Kenneth rolled his eyes

"For 'bout the billionth time already." he said as they laughed. His wife patted his shoulder.

"It's okay honey, young men usually go bonkers over a pretty girl." she said.

"I heard she's the new Grand General of the L2 Cluster." one of the twins said. Everyone stopped eating and looked up.

"What do ya mean?" Kenneth asked.

"Didn't you read the news letter?" they shook their heads and the twins looked at each other.

"Apparently the conditions of the L2 Cluster have caught the attention of Vice President and Senior Preventer Une. Letter said that she'd be sending a Grand General here soon."

"Are you sure she's it Ibiki?" Jason asked.

"Well, we can't be too sure, Ebisu and I only heard the rumor that she's it... We haven't even seen her yet."Ibiki said shrugging. " For all we know she's just a civilian Commander Merquise is giving the tour to." he finished.

Suddenly, there was a racket as the mess hall all moved to see who was walking through the door.

"What's goin' on?" Kenneth asked. Ebisu stood on one of the benches.

"It's commander Zechs and the new girl... though... hell that ain't no girl! That's a guy!! And he's dressed in... ho shit..." Ebisu stumbled back down and sat down.

"What, what's wrong?" ibiki asked.

"That... the uniform... that person is wearing..." Kenneth growled, whatever it was the person was wearing, had obvious spooked the kid. He turned to see that Commander Zechs was walking towards them with their guest.

Ebisu had gotten something right. The kid, cause he couldn't be much older than 20, was indeed a guy... then again, he could see where they all went wrong. He was very lithe and skinny, possibly anorexic, and his hair was longer than that of his wife's. Then he caught a glimpse at the person's uniform, and he knew why Ebisu was frightened. The person walking beside Zechs was indeed a Preventer as some of the rumors described. The logo on his chest was enough to prove that. However, on his shoulder, embroidered in gold, silver and black, was a symbol that everyone knew, that everyone feared, worshiped and praised. It was the patch of a Gundam pilot.

"Damn... the kid's a pilot." he said, turning to look at the group with him.

"Pilot? You mean a gundam pilot?" his wife asked shakily as he nodded his head. Zechs and the pilot walked past them talking.

"I'm sure the accommodations will fit as well, the office space is next to my own, I'm certain you will have no problem getting accustomed to life here." Zechs said. The pilot waved his hand.

"I was born on this hell hole, I'm sure I'll fit in fine. Besides, I'm not sittin' at a desk all damn day, Une never said anything about a desk job." he glared up at Zechs who laughed.

"Of course not Duo, who would ever think of putting the great Shinigami at a desk job." he joked.

"Damn straight, I ain't no secretary.. That's your job... Treize wanna-be." Zechs turned to look down at him.

"I resent that you little hoodlum." Duo shrugged as they walked off.

"Hey, shoe fits, why not wear it.. Princey."

The murmurs doubled as the two of them left the room. Kenneth ran a hand over his eyes.

"Damn.. This could be bad..." he said

"What do we do Honey?" Maria asked.

"What's got you guys so spooked?" Jason asked, looking between his four other teammates.

"It's... that kid.. He'd pilot 02...Deathscythe's pilot, the Shinigami.. I was one of the lucky ones, I wasn't sent out to fight that one, but...I watched what he could do. He's a genious, an' he's good... but, most of us here are ex-Ozzies.. What if he don' know that?" he asked as everyone looked at each other. If that was the case, then many of them hoped and prayed that they would not be assigned to his team.

W00t! Another chapter finished. Man guys I'm on a feckin' roll, ya'll should be please. This whole chapter had been changed from what I had written out. I has something else planned, but this was better. Next Chapter Duo gets acquainted with his job, his apartment, zechs and some of the people at the base. And Analise makes another appearance. R&R please, I love hearing your thoughts.Tee to the Fa


	6. Whats Up People!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything affiliated with it. I do, however, own everything in this fic that you don't recognize.

Author's note:Thankies for all of you who were very kind to review me, and to you I will reply XD

**bekkalynn** - exuberant pleading normally gets you what you want... I shall put more of the "Who-loves-Duo-more?"

**Weebesom88**– You made a very good point about the ozzie connection with Zechs, and truthfully, I hadn't realized I even did that -smacks forehead-

**Kami-Crimson–** Thanks for stickin' by me through all of my GW fics. And yes, there will some more Wuffles in the fic for just you.

**Jenny D-** there will be a love triangle, of that you can be sure. There'd be no drama without it. Thank you for the compliments!

**Snowdragon-** I will make thee the promise that Relena will _NOT_ end up marrying Heero as she think she has planned. I did want to make Duo a bit more mature considering he is 21. You know. Maybe he's always been mature, just,... needed a respite from the war so he put up a jokers mask. And c'mon, the G-boys all need a bit of recognition for what they did. And you weren;t behind. I had been camping and was bored, so I created three chapters to fill you all in since I was not here to update.

**Wind dancer1981-** Thank you bunches. I am working as fast as my scedule will allow.

**Shinyobssessed–** Damn straight. Deathscythe kicks ass, ans so does Duo come to think of it. I don't think people give his intelligence enough credit, and that's sad... really sad.almost as sad as people not giving the Wu man credit as well.

Warnings: Sexuality, innuendo, language.

Chapter Six: What's Up People?!

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_when everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

-Iris_**Goo Goo Dolls**_

Duo had woken up after a good night sleep. He hadn't had one of those in a while, not even back on earth. But there was something about the new apartment, the newness, and the fact that it all belonged to him, that made him sleep easy. Which, in itself was a feat considering he remembered the sleepless nights he had as a child. He got up and had taken a shower, something he reveled in. Once he'd stepped out, his cell phone began to ring. Walking over to it in a towel, hair flopped around him in a wet tangled mess, he flipped it open and put it on speaker phone.

"Good morning General Maxwell." Duo grinned, picking up a brush to run through his hair.

"Yo, Zechs, sup buddy?"

"I am calling to inform you that.. As Miss Une put it in her instruction letter, your "Marlene" has arrived..." he said as if reading the letter right before him. Duo smiled and looked out the window to the curb below. Sitting there was a black Mustang, an 20th Century model.

"Woooo, Une lady, to the I proclaim my love... well, I would if I were straight and liked women." he said

"Are you going to tell me who or what this Marlene is?" Zechs asked

"You'll just have to wait till I come blowing into work."

"I see, well, then, is there anything else that you need before you come in?" Zechs asked.

"Why, you my secretary or something?" Duo asked, dropping the towel and reaching into the closet to get his clothing

"No, but as Grand General, you deserve the respect of your subordinates." he replied. Duo sighed and shook his head.

"Everyone's my equal as long as they can survive, so I don't wanna hear that shit." Zechs listened on the other line intently. He should have known that Duo would be the person that did because he wanted to, and because he needed to, not because he wanted some sort of award out of it.

"Do forgive me Duo, I really didn't think you'd mind being catered to." he apologized.

"It's not that, I don't need catered to, I can ake care of myself. I'll be catered to when I want to be catered to." he said, fixing his shoes.

"Yessir."

"Good, now, I'm gonna hang up with your sexy voice, so I can come into work to see your sexy ass." He grinned cheekily at the obvious silence on the other end before hanging up and grabbing his jacket. Oh that morning was going to be very, very fun.

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

"Commander... are you alright?" Kenneth and his wife looked at the blond who was staring at the receiver of his phone like something had just bitten him into shock.

"Uh.. What? Oh, forgive me." he put the phone down and ran a hand through his hair, giving it one last glance before looking up a them.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Oh, nothing, just General Maxwell being his old self. Can I help the two of you?" back to composure, he looked at them levelly.

"Actually sir, we were wondering about General Maxwell's prejudices." Maria said

"Prejudices?"

"Sir, a fair few of us are ex-Oz pilots... and, well, General Maxwell is a gundam pilot.."

Zechs smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Ah, I see the situation, and I believe you would have every right to believe you were in danger of these so called prejudices. However, you need not worry, Duo is not the type of person to hold grudges. Actually, he gladly fought along side me fully knowing I had once worked side by side with Treize Kushrenada. You will learn in time the kind of person he is, and you'll follow him even more blindly." he said

"That...thank you sir, tha' makes us feel a bit more safer and a lot more comfortable." Kenneth bowed his head.

"Sir, when is General Maxwell coming in?" Maria asked. Zechs looked down at his watch and then out the window.

"Actually, he's due in about.. Well, what do you know, there he is... shall we go meet him?" Zechs stood and the couple looked at each other. The silently followed him out to the front where there was a small group of people pointing towards the end of the plane runway. Zechs crossed his arms as he watched the black car rolling down slowly.

"Ah.. So that's Marlene..." he said as there was a loud roar.

"Listen to the horsepower on that baby." Kenneth breathed. Suddenly, screeching tires filled the air and the black vehicle seemed to be gliding down the runway on the black top. A few of the mechanics hooted and hollered, until they realized that the car was not stopping.

"He's not stopping sir."

"Oh, you'll be alright." Zechs said nonchalantly.

"Sir.. He's heading right for us."

"We're fine."

"SIR!" the soldiers around him backed up.

Duo spun the wheel of the mustang as it drifted to a stop, not even an inch away from Zech who hadn't moved from the very spot he'd watched the car approaching from. The driver's door opened and the braided pilot stepped out, grinning.

"Well, how'd I do?" he asked, pulling the sunglasses over onto his head.

"You haven't lost your touch Duo, I was almost frightened there for a second." Zechs said, chuckling.

"Well, y'know, it's so much easier to stop a gundam than stopping a car." he looked around at the soldiers that were peering at him from safe distances.

"What's their malfunction?" he asked. Zechs looked back at them.

"They don't know you yet." he said.

"Oh.. Well, guess that'll have to change ne?" Duo turned to the masses and put his hands on leather clad hips.

"Alright ya pansies! Line em up!" he yelled. No one moved.

"What, ya deaf? I said line em up... NOW!" They moved quickly, every single person lining up. Duo watched.

"Jumpy bunch..." he muttered.

"You are forgetting that we haven't had that much to work with, but, there are many of them that are Ex-Oz soldiers.." Duo put a hand to his chin.

"That may work to our advantage... got a pen and tablet?"

"Not on me, but I can get you one." Zechs nodded to the closest soldier. She nodded and saluted them before running into the building.

"What do you have in mind Duo?" Zechs asked curiously.

"The ozzies have experience under their belts. They know war, they know weaponry... and they know fighting. That means that they are as good as we can go for teachers right now. Since we're low on resources and teaching ability, we'll improvise." he said as the girl came back out, pen and tablet in her arms.

"Thanks darling." she nodded and took her spot once more.

"What training regimen you got these kids on?" Duo asked, un-capping the pen with his teeth.

"Not much so far, just the basics." Duo nodded.

"Well, we'll have to change that... Alright, listen up and quiet down so ya'll can hear me," Duo said. " I want every single ex-oz soldier to step over to my right. Don't worry, I'm not executing you or anything." he said, seeing a few weary looks. Slowly, but steadily, the soldiers began to move to the right. Duo counted them.

"Good, that's a good hundred people, good enough for what I need them for." he mumbled, writing some stuff down on the tablet. Zechs watched him with a growing sense of respect. The man wasn't there more than half an hour and he was getting down to business.

"Right..." Duo finally said, looking down at the tablet.

"You have a plan then?" Zechs inquired.

"It's a shitty attempt at one, but it'll work for now... I'm going to need uh..." he looked back down at his list.

"Fve people picked out for my own team out of all of them standing."

"Team?"

"We're going back to old systems. There will be as many as one hundread teams of six.. They'll be going out on the missions we'll set up later. For now they're going to serve as teamwork strengtheners... we need to get basics out of the way before we can do anything."

With that said, the general and the commander and a few subordinates began preparations, dismissing the soldiers back to their activities. The once rarely used conference room was now being used as it was meant. Duo and the team of cooridnators worked furiously until Duo couldn't take it anymore and compained about his lack of coffee. Even as Zechs watched him grumble and compain, he saw the determination set in Duo's eyes as he scribbled down notes and passages. Yes, they did have themselve a good General.

So sorry it's taken so long to update, and even more sorry because it's a terrible way to end a chapter. Anyways, things have been a bit hectic here at home, so it's going to be taking me a while to get to the chapters. I promise you though, you'll get them. Just as well, I'm starting another fic, this one's a Naruto one. So if there are any Naruto fans, try and check em out for meh R&R Plzkthnx


	7. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own anything that may have to do with them. The story, however, is all mine, as is the plot, please respect my materials.

Author's note: I'm sooooooo terribly sorry for not updating this sooner. I have had the chapters, but I was sick for about a week. Then I had doctor visits and stuff, so... Again, really sorry. This is being posted to let you all know that I'm NOT dead and that I am still working on Broken Hearts. It's just going a bit slower that's all. Thank you to those who've pushed my to update, these chapters will be for you!! Thank you to Serenity-san for the lovely review, made me feel very special.

Warnings: guy lovin' and language.

BTW, About a month or two has passed since Duo arrived on L2.

Chapter 7: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

Duo pulled the jacket he'd been wearing off and draped it unceremoniously over the back of his chair. He grunted a little as he sat down and leaned back. At that moment, a pretty red head peeked around the doorway, and with a smile, entered the room with her arms full of papers.

"Good Afternoon General." she greeted and Duo gave her a pleasant smile. He liked his secretary. She was one of Analise's friends who'd needed a job. Not one to resist a pretty pouting woman who happened to be very pregnant and very emotional, he hired the girl. He hadn't regretted it yet.

"Howdy Maya."

"I have some papers here for you sir." she walked over to the desk and handed the stack to him.

"Oh? Is that what I think it is?" he asked, opening the folder with small blueprints in it.

"It is sir, those are the blue prints to the production facility and also, I've placed the prints for the Maxwell Revival Church and Orphanage in there as well." she said as Duo looked over the building structure and smile.

"Did you meet with the building inspector?"

"I have him scheduled to meet with you tomorrow afternoon at two, is that alright sir?" Duo waved his hand.

"It'll do... Any word on that grant yet?" he asked.

"Approved, Vice President Une said that she would have it sent to you as soon as she's got the time sir. And she told me to tell you that she sends her love." she said and Duo grunted, reading over a few of the other papers she'd handed him.

"Maya, what would I do without you." he said finally, looking up at her in adoration.

The redhead laughed jovially and handed him a small red box. Duo squealed like a child in a candy store as he tore the top off.

"Sir, you would be severely disorganized and pocky deprived." she said with a little laugh as Duo munched happily on the stick in his mouth.

"You're such a dollface Maya, I love you."

"Of course you do sir–Oh! I almost forgot!" She reached into her vest pocket and pulled out another envelope, handing it off to him.

" A Letter from Preventer Barton and Mr. Winner." she said and he took it with vigor, tearing into it before Maya had left the office.

It had been almost two weeks since Duo had heard from two of his good friends. It was all they could manage, and he was fine with that. He'd long since gotten over the small hallow feeling in his chest upon the realization that he couldn't be there, right _there_ with them, so when he received their letters, it made his day brighter. Quatre and Trowa were very busy, and that, he could also understand, as he too rarely found some free time to himself. Wufei managed to call on a regular basis, but Duo had chocked it up to the fact that Wufei was now a medical assistant to Sally. Doctors always had free time. After reading the letter, he moved his gaze to the picture that had accompanied it.

Quatre was a bit taller, not by much though, and his smile was the same as it had always been. Beside him stood Trowa, dressed, again, as always, in his Preventer greens, but a small smile was on his lips as well. In between then, in Quatre's arms, was one of the most adorable little girls Duo had ever set eyes on. Curly red hair was tied back into pigtails and she was smiling much like Quatre and waving at the camera.

"Who's the darling child in Quatre's arms?" asked a low voice next to his ear. Duo shivered.

"My niece, Diana, cute lil shit ain't she?" he asked as he handed the photograph to Zechs, who's eyes roamed over the picture.

"Adopted I presume?"

"From L2 about three weeks ago... Quatre loves her to pieces." Zechs handed the photograph back.

"Adorable." the blond mumbled as he set one of the Styrofoam cups filled with hot liquid on the desk. Duo almost asked how he managed to carry them both in one hand.

"I brought you the solution to your mid-afternoon caffeine deficiency."

"Black, 2 sugars?"

"Black, 2 sugars."

"I love you."

"I know you do." Zechs said, responding as he normally did when the brunette usually declared his love for random reasons. He sat down in the seat across from Duo and watched the brunette silently for a moment. Duo was holding the coffee in one hand as he scribbled something akin to a signature down on a document and placed it in a folder. He found the way Duo moved intriguing. While he had once been used to the smooth movements of the pristine subordinates of Treize, he had gotten used to the jerky and half assed movements of the people he was surrounded by now. However, Duo wasn't either of them.

When Duo moved, it was with the practiced grace of a killer, a soldier with perfection. He almost snorted, Heero Yuy.. The Perfect Soldier had _nothing_ on the man sitting before him. Duo's movements were smooth, calculated, and proper, even if it was well disguised beneath the shaky exterior of a bundle of hyper 21 year old. He chocked it up to Duo's specialization in stealth. He was loud when he had to be and quiet when it was necessary. Which is why the Lightning Count was impossibly smitten with him.

"I've your team picked out now." he said, pulling himself from his thoughts. He got a satisfied look on his face when Duo ceased his activities and looked at him.

"What? Really? You mean I get to get out of this office and DO stuff?" he asked and Zechs chuckled.

"They were personally chosen by myself and I believe that you will feel very at home being their instructer." he said and Duo beamed. " I'm sure they'll have no problem keeping up with your changing personality as well."

"Hey, at least I keep things interesting." Duo pouted, turning away from Zechs in mock pout. The Count only shook his head and gave his superior a look that told him he was hopeless.

"Come, I'll take you to them."

"KAY!!!" Duo jumped from his seat like an obediant puppy and followed the taller of the two out of his office.

They walked past the mess halls and out towards the gymnasium. Duo grinned to himself upon seeing the new facility not too far away with construction workers moving in and out of steel beams. Another trainign facility would be up in about three weeks now, and he couldn't wait. He had special plans for that one. Zechs put a hand to his shoulder and directed him into the gym to pry his eyes off of the forming building on the other side of the sir field. Many of the soldiers spent their afternoons in this facility with their instructors. Older individuals held their groups of six together, shouting orders, barking tips, and their recruits, normally people younger than them, were striving to keep up with the orders and the regimen their General had set out for them.

It was an almost well known fact that every one of the instructors Duo had picked to be team leaders had respected their Young general. Many knew him and had fought along side of him, and those who didn't, heard the stories and respect bubbled into their opinions as well. They all tried their pest to please their general, and nine times out of ten, he wasn't disappointed. Duo smiled, a month ago, these people had no clue what they were doing. A hand on his shoulder made him look up at Zechs who was pointing off to his left.

He followed the finger and saw a man and what was, presumably, his wife, standing next to each other and dissecting guns that desperately needed cleaning.

"Kenneth and Maria Heat, both in their late thirties." Zechs said. Duo did a once over and assessed them quietly. Kenneth Heat was a tall man with short blond hair, cropped military style, and was graying at the roots. His chin was stubbly and Duo saw a dwindling cigarette dangling from his mouth as he spoke to the blond beside him. She was very pretty for being a woman in her thirties and Duo knew immediately that the two of them made a perfect couple.

"Ex-Oz soldiers. They worked under Treize for two years before they left. They were some of the first people to join the Preventers when we branched to L2. Kenneth may be a big guy.. But his strength is impressive and his knowledge of maps and the workings is crucial. His wife as well is a very established Military doctor and in certain conditions can be very useful with a hand gun." he said as Duo nodded, looking over them again while Zechs searched out the next person.

"There...see the two boys off to the side?" Zechs said and Duo watched as two identical blonds sparred with each other, long swords Duo didn't think were even made anymore poised in perfect stance. He was painfully reminded of Wufei.

"Ibiki and Ebisu Shuichi... both 18, and the last of a dying breed." he said and Duo snorted.

"So you're saying they're modern samurai?"

"Something like that, novice at most.. But they're young."

"They remind me of Wufei.. They have sticks up their asses too?" he asked an Zechs chuckled.

"No, I fear they are probably more like you than anything. But they're useful, and they have much room to improve. See the man watching them? That's Jason O'Connor." he said and Duos eyes landed on a man in his late twenties with red hair and bright green eyes. His face was flecked with freckles.

"Pure Irish, he's got a temper, that one, but his knowledge with heavy artillery and with connections back home, he rivals even that of Trowa."

"We'll see, no one is better than Trowa." Duo said and he let his eyes wander his team once more. They seemed to be well balanced, and he was sure that once he'd joined, it would make a complete circle, after all no one could perfect his forte like he could.

"They'll be good, I'm already excited." Duo said.

"I've given the liberty of telling them who their leader is up to you, I figured you'd perhaps... like some fun with them."

"You mean I get to mess with their heads? Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Plenty of times."

"Good, c'mon, I need more coffee."

There you have it ya'll.. Hopefully this will tide you over until I have the time to post the other ones.. Have a nice day and don't forget... Reviews make me update faster and they make my day!!


	8. I'm Sorry

As of September 19, 2007, BHP will be going on a hiatus. I'm very sorry to be saying this, but it's in desperate need of repair. After re-reading it, I've decided to rewrite it to make it sound better, and this time, I'm writing out an outline so it doesn't confuse me as much. I'm really, truly very sorry. It's just, lately I've got things going on, and it's only going to get worse.. My wisdom teeth come out next week... so I'm going to be drugged up enough as it is, and college will be starting soon, and I'm getting a job so... RoXian is goin' haywire. But never fear, I'm not going to leave all of you hanging that badly!!

At the moment a new story is in the works, another DuoXZechs one called Sensual Phrase. I'm using one of my manga as the guideline, so it'll make a bit more sense and I can't wait because the comic is one of those really hot ones... so, expect tons of boy lovin but enough about that.. As stated earlier, BHP will be on hiatus, and I'm going to rewrite it further for your entertainment Thanks for sticking by me Minna! I appreciate it!

Love ya'll lots,

RoXian


End file.
